


Shakespeare

by midtown



Series: The (Not So Simple) Elements Of Pete Wentz and Mikey Way's Relationship [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shakespeare, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown





	Shakespeare

"Got it," Mikey stated upon returning to his bunk where Pete awaited, chucking the small book at him before climbing back in the bed, "now what?" 

"Haven't you put it together yet?" Pete laughed, turning on his phone for light and pointing to the book, "It's midsummer-" He stopped, pointing to the first word, "It's night-" He stopped again, pointing to the red glow of the clock that read 2:23am, "And you're my dream." He pressed a quick kiss to Mikey's lips.

Mikey nodded appreciatively, "Where do we start then?" Sure it was late and he was tired, but Pete wasn't and he'd already gotten the book. 

"Enter Helena, I'll give it over when I want to." Pete answered excitedly, leaning back across Mikey's chest and starting to read, words spilling effortlessly, almost rehearsed from his lips.

"God speed fair Helena! Whither away?- Call you me fair? That fair again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair. O happy fair! Your eyes are lodestars, and your tongue's sweet air. More tunable than lark to a shepherd's ear, When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear. Sickness is catching. O, were favor so, Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, The rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, teach me how you look, and with what art, You sway motion of Demetrius' heart!" 

It was around this point Mikey cut in with a knowing smile, "I frown upon him, yet he loves me still."

And so Pete took his rightful place back, "O that your frowns would teach my smile such skill!" 

"I give him curses, yet he gives me love."

"O that my prayers could such affection move!" 

"The more I hate, the more he follows me." 

"The more I love, the more he hateth me."

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Between later kisses, they agreed that they'd save Hamlet for another night.


End file.
